Nodus Tollens
by KM Choc
Summary: Naoko Urameshi was too much like her mother and too nice to her brother. That's what she was going to blame when asked how she ended up in this mess. OC. Completely self-indulgent.
1. Chapter 1

_Nodus Tollens: The realization that the plot of your life doesn't make sense to you anymore_

Chapter One

There were only two rules in the Urameshi household. One: don't touch Atsuko's alcohol. Two: don't get thrown in jail. The first Atsuko had decided upon when she gave a then twelve-year-old Naoko a beer and the child had thrown it up not 20 minutes later. The second, Atsuko had told Yusuke, was simply common sense. After that though, Atsuko had frankly told the twins she couldn't give a damn as long as they weren't causing any trouble.

Naoko suspected that was simply the type of parenting you got when your mom gave birth at 15. Still, given all those rules, Naoko had to wonder: why the hell was she in school? The younger Urameshi twin scowled, leaning her head into her left hand, long black hair falling in front of her face as she stared down at her blank notebook. In her right hand, she twirled an unused pen. Naoko should have been listening to her chemistry teacher; she had only pulled a 70 percent on the last test. Better than her brother, Yusuke, though — he got a 30.

Hell, he wasn't even in class this morning. She glanced to her left where he usually sat with her in the otherwise empty back row. Maybe he had the right idea though; she couldn't understand a word the teacher was saying. Naoko was just wasting her time sitting here and not learning anything. She shifted uneasily in her seat; a disquieting feeling had settled in her stomach this morning and hadn't left since she woke up. At first, she thought it was just the dread of another school day, but a pit had formed within her gut and refused to disappear.

Naoko decided to take it as a sign she shouldn't even be in class. After all, it was unlikely Atsuko would care, even if she heard about it. With a shrug, she closed her notebook and tucked the pen behind her ear.

"Where do you think you're going, Urameshi?" the teacher squawked at the front as Naoko stood.

"Just the bathroom, sensei." She gave a sweet smile and a wave, grabbing her bag on the way out.

"You don't need your — oh forget it," was the last thing Naoko heard as she left the classroom. The teachers didn't have a clue. Naoko suspected that as long as she and Yusuke weren't causing trouble the teachers didn't care what they were doing.

The hallways were completely empty as Naoko made her way through the halls. Not for the first time did she imagine quitting. At least then she wouldn't have to deal with the stares and whispers of her classmates, or the teachers constantly looking down on her. The opinions didn't bother her so much, as much as the fact that Naoko couldn't pinpoint the reason _why_. Was it because of Yusuke's reputation? Or Atsuko's? Sure, Naoko had gotten involved in a street fight or two, and she couldn't forget the partying. But she wasn't Yusuke _or_ Atsuko. She was Naoko - whoever that was.

With an irritated shrug of the shoulders, Naoko came to a stop in front of the roof's door. Deciding she needed some fresh air, she pushed the door open and began the ascent upward.

She was mostly unsurprised to find the roof already occupied by none other than her twin. Crouching right next to the door, Yusuke had his lips wrapped around a cigarette, and his head leaning back against the building. He didn't even turn his head toward her as she dropped down next to him, instead focusing on the bright blue sky overhead.

"Yo. Here to drag me back to class?" Yusuke drawled out.

"You're mixing me up with Keiko." Naoko flipped open her bag and began digging past the pointless notebooks, the eyeliner she had bought on a whim, the bright orange gum wrappers littered at the bottom, and the sandwich she had thrown in. "Aha!" She reached behind the sandwich and plucked the can of beer from it- _rule one broken,_ she thought. With one hand, she popped it open and took a sip. The lukewarm liquid slid down her throat, tasting like victory.

"Hey! You've been holding out on me!" Yusuke jabbed a finger at the can. "Aren't you supposed to be the 'good' twin?"

"If by good, you mean smarter, then nothing's changed," Naoko said, taking another swig. "Doesn't mean I like school."

"I'm smart enough to kick your ass."

"As if!"

Yusuke snatched the can out of her hand and took a giant swallow. He grimaced. "Ugh, how long has that been in there?"

Naoko shrugged. "I've been saving it," she said.

"Gross," Yusuke said. But he couldn't have cared that much, since he went ahead and took another gulp. "Why aren't you in class anyway?"

"Chemistry sucks. Why are you at school today?" Naoko asked as he handed the beer back.

"Tch. Nothin' else to do in this damned town," he said. "Then I realized there was nothing to do here either, and thought, well, might as well go be existential and shit. People get paid to do that, you know?"

"Sure, after they study and go to a university."

"Heh, maybe I should look into it. It's like getting paid to bullshit."

Both siblings snorted at that. Yusuke could barely stand sitting a middle school class, let alone a college one. He was more likely to end up in the Yakuza than the University. Same with Naoko — although, she always had the option to just marry rich. Which, she mused, wasn't too far off as a possibility. It wasn't like she was bad looking. Plain, perhaps.

"Maybe we should've just run away when we were younger," Naoko said.

"Yeah, then you'd have ended up as a prostitute and I'd end up in some gang," said Yusuke.

"You can always join Kuwabara's gang if you're feeling bored."

Yusuke laughed. "That guy? Yeah right!"

The two fell into a companionable silence, passing the can of beer back and forth until it was finished. When the bell signaling the next class rang, Yusuke dropped the cigarette on the ground, crushing it with his heel. Before they could say anything else though, the door to the rooftop opened again, this time revealing Keiko Yukimura.

"There you two are."

Keiko was everything a student should be: number one in their class, class representative, athletic, and an overall nice person. Why she continued to bother with the Urameshi twins was a mystery to Naoko. Admittedly, Keiko and Yusuke used to spend much more time together than Naoko and Keiko ever did, so maybe Naoko was missing something.

The pigtailed girl stomped up to the two, planting her hands on her hips. "Why even bother showing up to school if you're just going to skip class?" Her eyes zoned in on Yusuke's green suit. "And without the proper uniform!"

"Oh give me a break. I look better in green anyway," Yusuke said, shoving his hands into his pockets.

Keiko sniffed. "You guys give our class a bad name, and then I get in trouble because I'm supposed to keep you in line."

"If I'm such a pain, why are you even talking to me?" Yusuke kicked out at the side of the building, scowling fiercely. "That's it, I'm out of here. Such a waste…"

Keiko and Naoko stood, watching as Yusuke kicked the rooftop door open, his grumblings continuing as he left.

"He's going to be so cranky when he gets home," Naoko noted, swinging her bag over her shoulder. She hoped he didn't piss Atsuko off too much; she really didn't want to clean up broken dishes again.

"Sorry, Naoko." Keiko rubbed her face with one hand. "I just want him to do better."

"I know, Keiko."

"You too," Keiko added. "You don't have to let him drag you down."

Naoko frowned. "He's not dragging me down, Keiko," she said, moving to the door. English class was next, and she didn't mind that one so much. "I'm crappy because of myself, not him."

"Well, you don't have to be," said Keiko, following on the other girl's heels. Now that Yusuke was gone, Naoko guessed she was a prime target for lecturing. "You always have the chance to do better!"

Naoko rolled her eyes. If she wanted to throw her life away, that was Naoko's problem, not Keiko's. If she wanted to make something of it, that was also Naoko's issue. "Whatever Keiko. It is what it is. Come on, let's get to class."

It was only when she was sitting back in the classroom that Naoko realized the uneasy feeling in her stomach had only grown stronger.

* * *

The feeling did not leave her even as Naoko stepped outside of the school gates. She had barely managed to stomach food at lunch, and had barely made it through the last period of the day without skipping.

Then her phone buzzed. Naoko cursed as she dug her hand through her bag again; she always forgot about it. Luckily, only one person ever tried to contact her through it: the same rich bastard that paid for it. She flipped the phone open to find that she had been right. On the screen, the phone showed one text message from Hiroshi Tarukane.

Party tonight, 8?

Ah, the extent of their relationship. But Naoko smiled in spite of herself; they had a good deal in her opinion. He paid for stuff and she partied with him. Besides, maybe a couple drinks were exactly what she needed. She typed out: Pick me up?

His response came instantly: Yep.

Satisfied, Naoko stuffed the phone away, mind already flipping through her closet as she made her way home. She had already decided on the red dress, and even her makeup, by the time she got to her door.

"Mom, I'm home." The overpowering stench of alcohol and garbage assaulted her as soon as she stepped past the threshold. In the living room, Atsuko was still lying in bed, clad in pajamas and watching the television. She didn't even look up as Naoko walked in. Like mother, like son, Naoko thought.

"And the other useless kid returns," was Atsuko's greeting. "Get me some coffee."

"Couldn't get Yusuke to do it earlier?" Naoko said. Still, she complied and entered the kitchen, sighing as she noted the dishes that had piled up in the sink, and the leftover box of pizza sitting untouched on the counter. Naoko brushed aside half-empty cans of alcohol, and began rummaging for a mug in the upper cabinets. Atsuko managed to hide all the useful stuff, as if she expected someone was going to steal a simple cup.

"That idiot couldn't make a cup of coffee if his life depended on it," Atsuko said. "Why'd you let him skip school, hm?"

"As if I have any control over him." Naoko handed the coffee over and plopped down next to the other woman. On the television, two news anchors were arguing about the use of new technology today, forgetting they were using technology to be filmed and broadcast out to millions of homes in Japan. Naoko rolled her eyes at the hypocrisy; of course Atsuko would be watching something like that.

For a few moments, Atsuko and she sat in silence, almost companionable, watching the anchors go back and forth. Just as the story shifted to the traffic report, Atsuko asked, "Any big plans, outside of the normal stare at your ceiling today?"

"Look who's talking," Naoko said, without much heat. She had long ago stopped fighting against her mother's drunken nature. The woman was old enough to drink herself to death if she wanted. "I'll be going out later, for your information."

"Hm, with that rich boy?" Atsuko giggled into her coffee. "Ohh, Naoko, you're too smart for your own good!"

"I don't know what you're insinuating." She shifted uncomfortably, the uneasy pit in her stomach gnawing at her. It couldn't be the party later, and it definitely wasn't school. Only a general sense of anxiety growing within her. Naoko tried to distract herself by keeping her eyes on the TV. Apparently, there was a major traffic accident; it looked like someone had gotten hit by a car—

Was that a green jumpsuit?

"Pfft, people don't know how to drive anymore," Atsuko declared.

Naoko fumbled for the remote, and hit the volume.

"There seems to have been one casualty: a teenage boy. Witnesses claim that he pushed a young child out of the way of the car on the road… Police say his family has yet to be contacted…"

Conveniently, that's when their phone rang.

* * *

 _Author Note_

 _Fact 1: Naoko shares a name with the writer of Sailor Moon, who also happens to be Togashi's wife. But I actually got it from Ruth Ozeki's,_ A Tale For The Time Being.

 _Fact 2: There are only two major OCs in this story, one being Naoko, and the other being Hiroshi, who you'll meet next chapter._

 _Fact 3: Naoko's kind've bland and apathetic right now, but she'll develop over time. Hopefully, anyway, hahah!_

 _Fact 4: I don't encourage 14-year-olds to drink or smoke. That'll kill your lungs and liver, don't do that._

 _Fact 5: If there are to be any ships, it's undecided right now._

 _Hope you guys enjoyed!_

 _EDITED: 3/5/16_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

They wanted someone to go to the hospital. To identify a body. Naoko thought that was hilarious. As if letting them know who the body was would change anything. They might as well just throw him in the fire right then and there.

Atsuko, Naoko forced to stay at home. _They're probably wrong_ , Naoko had assured her. _Yusuke wouldn't get hit by a car, or even save a little boy. He's an asshole, remember?_ Besides, he was Naoko's responsibility. Always had been always would be.

(Although, maybe she regretted that decision just a little. Because, somewhere inside her, as she rode the train alone, something yearned for an adult — a mother — to lean on.)

Naoko had only been in the hospital twice before. The first time, her mother had to get her stomach pumped for alcohol consumption. Naoko and Yusuke had been six years old, and Yusuke had held Naoko all night, reassuring her that Atsuko wouldn't just die on them. She was "too much of a stubborn old hag." The second time, Naoko was 11, and Yusuke had broken his arm in a fight. She remembered him grinning up at her, front missing teeth and all. "The other guy has it worse," he had said proudly. "I smashed his nose in. But if you ask me, I think I improved it."

Well, at least he wouldn't be terrorizing the neighborhood anymore.

Naoko bit back a giggle (deep inside, something was crumbling, but she couldn't let go just yet).

Naoko reached the hospital's front desk, ready to attack the receptionist to let her know what was going on. Only there was absolutely no one at the desk.

"What type of hospital doesn't have a receptionist?" Naoko drummed her fingers on the desk. Shouldn't the police be waiting or something? Did anyone care? Fury welled inside her; she slammed her fist on the desk, relishing the throbbing pain it brought her, grounding her. "I know, let's just keep everyone with potentially dead family members waiting, so that they get heart attacks as well, and _die_ as well."

She didn't expect anyone to answer: "I believe they're retrieving another right now."

Naoko jumped, whirling to the right. Her eyes were assaulted by the most _un_ -Japanese person she had seen in awhile. The boy loomed over her, red hair framing a tanned face and bright green eyes, and he was wearing the uniform of Meiou High School. Prestigious, Naoko noted numbly, taking a step back to put distance between them. How hadn't she noticed him standing there?

Realizing that she had been staring for quite some time, Naoko said, "Sorry, I'm just in a hurry."

"As most people in a hospital are I assume," the redhead said. "But I fear it is our fate to be hampered by bureaucracy."

Fancy talker as well. "Yeah, well bureaucracy can go shove it." Naoko spotted a nurse out of the corner of the eye. "Excuse me! Hey, wait! Don't just walk away!" Naoko slammed her hand down on the reception area, frustration welling. "Shit."

"Perhaps I can help?"

Naoko glanced back at the red head. "Sorry?"

He offered a gentle smile. "I have been in the hospital a good amount the last week. I may be able to direct you where you want to go," he said.

"Oh." Naoko ran a hand through her hair, dislodging her ponytail. "I'm not sure. I'm… I'm supposed to identify a body."

If the boy was surprised, he didn't show it, which probably would have disturbed her at any other point. "The morgue then?" he said.

Naoko's stomach flipped at the word, and she looked away to stare at the still empty reception desk. "Yeah. I guess that's where they would hold dead bodies, huh." A strangled laugh jumped out of her without warning. She quickly clamped it down, pressing her lips firmly together. "You don't have somewhere to be?"

"I was merely waiting for someone, but I'm sure they'll understand. Come, this way." He didn't even wait for her as he started to walk away. Naoko glanced around once more, and then finally resigned herself to following him. For some odd reason, she felt as if she were doing something wrong, and kept looking over her shoulder to see if a nurse was following them.

The boy led her down to an elevator. When they got on it, Naoko stood at the farthest edge away from him, trying to appear casual as she leaned against the railings. He seemed unconcerned and merely watched as the numbers on the elevator dropped lower and lower.

"I am Shuuichi Minamino, by the way," he said, finally taking his gaze off the numbers and turning toward her. His green eyes were even more startling in the flickering, fluorescent lights. Oddly, they were nearly the exact same shade as Yusuke's jumpsuit. But they didn't seem human to her-they were almost animal like in the steadiness and wideness of the gaze. It made her queasy to hold his gaze, but she forced herself to.

Tightening her hands on the railing, she said, "Naoko Urameshi."

Minamino inclined his head. "A pleasure."

"Yeah, uh, thanks for helping out." Naoko tugged on the tip of her ponytail, finally looking away. Naoko inched a little farther away; eyes drawn to the elevator as its numbers decreased. For a brief moment, Naoko wondered if she had been a little too hasty taking Minamino's help. Why would a junior high student even know where the morgue was? Did he just spend his free time hanging out with dead bodies? Which was downright creepy.

 _Ding._

Minamino stepped back a little, gesturing for Naoko to go first. She shook her head fiercely, not wanting to have her back to him. She had a thing about walking in front of people.

And perhaps, it gave her the opportunity to delay the inevitable.

Minamino moved forward, leading Naoko through the basement halls. Naoko stayed a few steps behind him, eyes trained on his back. His shoulders, she noted, were broader than she expected. Briefly, she considered just tugging him in the opposite direction, and seeing if he would hook up with her. Identifying bodies wasn't exactly her idea of a good time.

But something told her that he probably wouldn't go for it. _Woman's intuition,_ Naoko thought wryly.

"Right here." Minamino stopped in front of an office door. He paused, looking at her expectantly. _Oh._ He was waiting for her to knock. Naoko clenched her jaw; this kid was either extremely polite, or extremely cruel. What was worse, she simply couldn't tell which one was it.

"Thanks." Though every muscle in her body screamed at her not to move, Naoko forced herself to knock on the door. After a few seconds, the door whipped open, revealing a slack jawed man, with at least three chins.

He furrowed his eyebrows at the two high schoolers. "Isn't it past your guy's bedtime?" he said.

Even through her slight daze, Naoko almost wanted to punch him. She gritted her teeth, remembering why she was here. "I'm Naoko Urameshi," she said. "I'm here to identify a body."

"You?" The coroner stared at her in disbelief. "They send kids to do that now?"

Scratch the almost. Naoko really wanted to punch him. "Yes." Her eyes darted to Minamino, who was observing the scene with a passive face. She decided she would like to punch him to. "Can we make this quick?"

The coroner shrugged, and exited his office, belly first, walking toward the large metallic door to the right of his office. "Well, if you say so. What's the name?"

"Urameshi."

He clicked his tongue. "Urameshi, Urameshi. Where have I heard that before?" he muttered. Naoko exchanged a glance with Minamino, who seemed more amused now than anything. She couldn't tell if his amusement, or the coroner's incompetence pissed her off more.

Suddenly, a lightbulb seemed to go off in the coroner's head. "Oh, that kid from earlier? Right, right! I remember! Ah, but where did I put it?" The mortician clicked his tongue again, running his hands over the drawer. "Way too many of these things go unclaimed. Let's see, ah, here we go!"

Naoko froze; she had known that this was why she was here. But seeing her answer, simply lying there in bright green stunned her to her very core. Naoko stared at the prone body, unsure of how to proceed. Oddly, only one thought seemed to come to her mind: had that jumpsuit always been so ugly? "No matter what you say, Yusuke," she said, "You do not look better in green. Not even if your life depended on it, you could not make those clothes fashionable."

She waited, waited for someone to tell her this was some joke. That Yusuke was just pranking her. That Minamino was one of Yusuke's thug friends, and he was simply pulling her leg. But no snarky reply came. And perhaps that, of all things, was what set her off. She pressed a hand to her face, trying to force down the tears. _Stop crying_ , she told herself, turning her back on the mortician, Minamino, but _especially_ on Yusuke. _You don't cry._ She swallowed back the tears, trying to figure out what to do—her mind had gone completely blank. How has this happened?

She was struck with the thought that it should have been her. If Yusuke were here, he would know what to do. Even if he had to go down to hell to find her, he would. Naoko, though, Naoko had no clue. How did you get to hell?

"I'm very sorry, Miss," the mortician said behind her. "Who should we contact about arrangements for the body?"

 _Arrangements._ God. For a funeral. Who would even come? Naoko took a shuddering breath in. "Um," she tried, tears still blinding her. She swiped them away with her arm. "Yeah. I can give you a phone number. Let me just— Do you have paper?"

The coroner nodded, face still completely slack. He pulled out a piece of paper, where Naoko wrote down her mother's number, not even caring that the woman was probably extremely wasted.

"Just, just call that, ok? I have to go." She started to the door, before she paused and remembered the redhead. Quickly, she bowered, muttered what she hoped was a thank you, and stumbled out of the room, without a single glance.

* * *

Kurama watched curiously as the girl ran out of the room. What an odd child— he had almost thought she was from Reikai with that abnormal amount of spirit energy. But no, she simply was another teenager. He didn't think she was even aware what spirit energy was.

Urameshi, Kurama mused on that name, as he bade the lax coroner goodbye. It sounded familiar. He racked his brain while he made his way back up the hospital elevator. Just as the elevator opened with a _ding!_ he remembered. That teenage delinquent, the thugs at school always complained about—that was Yusuke Urameshi Supposedly, he was descended from a line of Yakuza, and was incredible at fighting. But Kurama had never heard of his sister. Interesting.

Those thoughts were quickly discarded, however, once Kurama reached the lobby again. "Ah, Hatanaka-san," Kurama greeted his mother's boyfriend. "I'm sorry I'm so late."

Hatanaka waved his hands in the air, smiling despite his obvious worry. "Shiori. How's she doing?"

Kurama smiled—he had to be grateful that someone loved his mother as much as he did. After all... there was no guarantee he'd be around for much longer. "Why don't we go see her together?"

As Kurama followed Hatanaka, he allowed one last brief thought about Naoko Urameshi: she might just be of use to him in the future. If he played his cards right.

* * *

If stressed, Naoko always turned to one of two things: food or drink. In this case, she had an open invitation to the latter and wasn't about to let it go. Back in her room, Naoko stepped into the first dress she pulled out of her closet and the heels that she had appropriated from her mother. Her phone buzzed: _Outside_ — _Hiroshi._ Throwing the phone onto her bedside, she stuffed a key to the apartment down her bra and stomped her way to the front door.

But just as Naoko's hand wrapped around the knob, Atsuko's slurred voice interrupted: "Where're you going?"

Oh no. Naoko could hear _tears_ behind the woman's voice; she imagined herself as a good daughter, comforting her. She should clean her up — take the alcohol bottles away from her. Do some good old-fashioned mourning. But Naoko's body was frozen, hand glued to the door, unable to let go.

"Don't go," Atsuko choked out. "You're leaving me too, just like Yusuke."

Naoko's gaze stayed fixed ahead.

"I'll be right back, Mom," she said. "Promise." With that, she left into the night, the cool air clinging to Naoko's bare legs.

* * *

 _Author Note_

 _Oops. This took so long, because I really hated writing that scene with the coroner. Pretty sure that wouldn't happen in real life, but here we are. Actually, not a fan of most of this chapter. Kurama's appearance is... yeah. I couldn't remember the name of his step-father exactly, so I hope I got it right. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it despite some weird plot points!_

 _Next chapter: Naoko goes to a party, and Hiroshi Tarukane is introduced (even though that was supposed to happen this chapter)._


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning for mild sexual content and alcohol consumption.**

* * *

Chapter Three

Once outside, Naoko was very aware of how _big_ the world felt. The orange of the sunset sky seemed to stretch out around her, threatening to drown her in its wake. The sky was too big, and she was too small, and everything seemed so suffocating _._ With each step, she felt she might disappear. She was all too glad to slide into the limo waiting on the other side of the street. The leather of the seats grounded her, and she was able to focus on the only other occupant.

Hiroshi Tarukane regarded her with dark black eyes, gaze already dipping down to her bare legs and exposed cleavage. In all honesty, Tarukane was not the most attractive person she had seen. His hands were too large for his body, and his mouth was always set in a deep frown. But the boy had a steady, quiet presence that Naoko always found calming, even while drunk. At 16, Hiroshi seemed older more stable than either Yusuke or Atsuko ever were. Even if all they did together was party.

"What's wrong with you?" Tarukane said, eyes now dragging across her face.

Naoko licked her lips, uncertain of what to say. "My brother's dead." It was the first time she had said the word out loud, she realized. It felt clumsy on her mouth, unreal in fact, though she had seen the body. Would this be how the next few years would go? _Where was Yusuke Urameshi?_ someone would ask. And she would have to say _dead_ , the word piercing her voice box each time she said it, until she could no longer say it.

Tarukane's face drained of all its color, and his mouth set into a grim line. "Oh man. I'm so sorry…"

"Thanks." Naoko dusted off non-existent dirt from her dress, reality still feeling far away from her.

"We don't have to get drunk if you don't want to," Hiroshi said, not looking her in the eye for some reason.

That was bull. Drinking was the only thing Naoko knew she could do in this situation; she felt herself harden, the need to forget the word _death_ overwhelming her. Leaning over, Naoko pulled out the champagne sitting on the side of the limo and began struggling to pop it. "Tarukane, I just stared at my brother's body for a good ten minutes. We're getting so smashed that I'm not going to remember a thing tomorrow." _Pop!_ Naoko waved away the smoke rising from the bottle and fished out two glasses.

"Urameshi!" Hiroshi protested. "You should be mourning! Isn't there a wake to set up?"

"I don't care. Now shut up, Tarukane, you're going to kill the mood." Naoko shoved one glass in Hiroshi's hands, holding her own up to him expectantly.

Hiroshi threw up his hands. "Fine! Don't follow tradition," he grumbled.

"Just clink the damned glass." Naoko waved her glass in front of him, some of the liquid sloshing out onto the seat. "You know I don't drink champagne without the _clink._ " She paused and then smirked when something occurred to her: "It's _tradition._ "

Sighing, Hiroshi obliged her and tapped the two glasses together, allowing Naoko to finally put the champagne glass to her lips. "You're so young," he said, as she downed the entire glass in one go.

Naoko wiped her mouth and grinned. "Drink, Hiroshi, drink! You can't let a lady get drunk alone," she said.

"No, we can't have that…"

* * *

An hour later, Naoko was tossing back her second shot of whiskey. Her face twisted as it burned the back of her throat, but she didn't relent as she chased the second with a third. She slammed the glass down and turned to the boy next to her. "Take that," she said, tossing her black hair back with one hand.

Hiroshi snorted into his scotch. "Smooth," he said. "Anyone can take a shot."

Naoko faked a sniff, raising her nose in mock superiority. "You're just jealous you can't take three in a row."

"This one time, I saw my dad's bodyguard drink two bottles within an hour. Guy didn't even stumble once." Hiroshi seemed pretty sure of himself, but Naoko was skeptical.

"Is that even possible?"

He shrugged, leaning back against the kitchen ledge. "It's what I saw."

Naoko hummed and leaned back with him, the alcohol creating a wild buzz in her head. She felt it relaxing her limbs, washing away her worries. Yusuke? Who was Yusuke? She could almost convince herself that she was an only child.

She was starting to think too much, which was dangerous when you're drunk.

Naoko swung her head to Hiroshi, who hadn't said anything for a bit. His dark eyes were glued on the other partying teenagers. They were secluded in the back corner of the kitchen — Hiroshi because everyone hated him, and Naoko because she hated everyone on principle. Hiroshi she only hung out with because he got her into the parties and out of her house for a night. Or _nights_ depending.

Plus, he really wasn't so bad. The rest of the kids only excluded him because of his dad, Gonzo Tarukane, one of the biggest crime lords in Tokyo. Naoko had never met him personally, which Hiroshi assured her was a good thing. He was so disliked, that even other criminals told their children not to associate with him. Still, Naoko figured the other kids didn't hate Hiroshi that much if they were willing to go to a party at his house. Although, that might have to do with the club that Hiroshi mentioned. She could never remember the name though… she racked her name to think of it. Black... something? Diamond? Whatever it was, she was pretty certain all the kids here were somehow related to it. Or at least their parents were. Naoko probably was the only anomaly, but when everyone was getting high and wasted, an extra person didn't even matter.

Or perhaps, Naoko mused, it was more _she_ didn't matter.

Luckily, Hiroshi interrupted that thought before it could go further. Scowling at the crowd some more, he set his scotch aside. "Come on, let's go to my room," he said.

Naoko shook off her thoughts and pushed off from the kitchen counter, proud when she only stumbled a little. "Okay."

The two fell on his bed — _fucking red silk covered sheets, she loved it —_ him kneeing apart her legs. She fumbled for his belt as he rolled up her dress — not that it was that long — and ripped roughly at her thong. He always managed to ruin them, but he always paid for more. That was the good thing about having a rich fuck buddy.

She blinked when she thought she saw a flash of green above her, but didn't think about it when his fingers went down lower. Naoko squeezed her eyes shut, the clumsiness of his touch somehow feeling good in her drunken haze.

"Well, can't say this is what I wanted to see tonight."

What? Naoko let her eyes open up again.

Then, she screamed, scrambling up the bed, pulling her dress down as she went. Hiroshi jumped away as if he had been shocked, but Naoko's eyes were on the floating, green… _thing._

Yusuke Urameshi looked down at her, face scrunched up in disgust. The haunting image cocked his head at her, and said, "Damn Nao, you are so fucked up."

Oh god, she was drunker than she thought.

"Urameshi, what's wrong?" Hiroshi perched on the edge of the bed, his pants halfway down to his knees, and an uncomfortable looking tent in his pants.

"I- I- _Yusuke!"_ Naoko jabbed a finger at the probable hallucination.

"Wait…" the hallucination gaped, eyes widening. "Can you see me?"

"What?" Hiroshi followed Naoko's finger. He squinted at the hallucination, who just stuck his tongue out at him. "Urameshi… Naoko… there's nothing there."

Naoko let her finger fall limp to her side; eyes darting between her dead, floating brother and Hiroshi. Her head was spinning and her stomach bubbling and _her_ _dead brother had almost watched her have sex_ —

She leaned over the side of the bed and all the alcohol from the past hour spilled onto Hiroshi's carpet. She gasped for breath, tears clouding her vision; behind her, she could hear Hiroshi shift uncomfortably, the clinking of metal signaling the moment was over.

" _Shit._ I should've known not to do this tonight…" Hiroshi passed her a water bottle that had been sitting next to his bed. She snatched it from him, focusing her attention on slowing her breathing. "Sorry, Urameshi, when you told me about your brother, I shouldn't have let you come out tonight."

The apparition now hanging upside down above nodded fiercely. "Yeah, seriously. That's respectful of you," Yusuke said. "But what should I expect? Just like mom…"

Naoko ignored the hallucination _(she could not believe this)_ even as he continued to grumble, and faced Hiroshi instead. "No, it's fine," she managed to say. "I agreed. Sorry about," she waved her hand vaguely at his pants.

His face flushed red. "It's okay. You got drunk. Um, should I walk you home? Or, I can call you a car?"

Naoko shook her head and stood, adjusting her dress once more. Why did she buy them so short? "No, no. A walk will clear my head."

"But it's late—"

"I'm _fine_ , Tarukane." She rubbed her face with one hand. "I'll—" She floundered for words, uncertain what to say. "Just bye, okay? Thanks for the alcohol."

Hiroshi nodded uncertainly. "Bye."

Naoko left him on the bed and swept out of the room, where the party was still in full swing. She pushed past them, ignoring the deep bass of the music and the claustrophobic heat of _people_. There was a mild, unfulfilled ache between her legs, and her head buzzed still from the alcohol. But that didn't matter — she just needed to leave.

A cold wind hit Naoko's face as soon as she stumbled out of the door. Her bare feet hit the grass, heels still lying in Hiroshi's bedroom. Naoko continued despite that, deciding she could make Hiroshi bring them to her at another time.

"So that was fun."

Naoko sped up her pace instead of responding.

"Come on Nao, talk to me!"

Naoko stopped by a bench, and staggered into the seat. She leaned her head into her hands, wishing that she could simply curl up on this bench and go to sleep. "This isn't happening," she said to herself. "You are dead, and _I_ am drunk. Or roofied." _That_ actually made sense to her. Maybe Hiroshi had put something in her drink. Had he been doing that the entire time they partied? Shit, Naoko didn't want to lose her party buddy because of principals. "Unless I'm actually going crazy. God, it was bound to happen. I bet this is why they tell you not to drink when you're too young, and all that liver stuff is bullshit."

"Just slow down for a minute and listen to me!" Yusuke glowered at her from above, an expression she knew so well that it actually made her pause. She wrapped two arms around herself, shivering slightly as Yusuke landed on the ground ( _he was fucking flying. This was ridiculous)._ He loomed over her, the familiar scowl still pasted on her face. However, he soon lost the scowl and sat down next to her. It was strange to have him sitting there, but not being able to feel any heat off him at all. Yusuke was always a warm person. Now, however, she only felt an intense cold.

"I don't understand," she said.

"Yeah, neither do I really. And I was there for the full explanation with that crazy toddler." What? Naoko blinked, as Yusuke shoved one hand into his pocket. "But it all comes down to this." He pulled his hand out of his pocket, and proudly showed off a small golden egg.

"An egg?" Naoko said flatly. "Now I know you must be real with that dumb of an explanation"

"Shut up," Yusuke snapped. "It's supposed to hatch my Spirit Beast."

"Your _Spirit Beast?"_

"Yeah. My soul has to be good or something, and it'll revive me," Yusuke said.

Naoko considered this through her headache. One thing was for certain though: "You're pretty much screwed, right?"

"Don't say it like that!" Yusuke said.

Naoko shook her head, and instantly regretted it. She leaned over again in pain, the backlash of the alcohol making itself known again. Nothing Yusuke was saying made sense, and she still wasn't certain any of this was real. What _was_ real was the need to sleep. That was all she wanted. And possibly to throw up again.

"Oi, Naoko," Yusuke said. "You need to get home."

She mulled that over in her head. Home sounded good. But that meant moving her head from its current position. She jerked it up slightly, and found that even that movement felt difficult. "I don't think I can move," she finally admitted.

"Just like Mom," Yusuke said.

Was that disappointment she heard? Naoko supposed that made sense if this was truly a hallucination. On the other hand, if it was real, what did Yusuke have to be angry about? _He_ was the one that died on her. "Idiot," she said.

"Who's the one almost passed out on a bench? Come on, I can't carry you." Yusuke always sounded angrier when he was worried.

Naoko groaned, still not able to look at him. "Yusuke," she said. "Are you really going to come back?"

Yusuke didn't even take time to think about it. "You bet your ass I am. So you better get home, before you die of hypothermia or something, seriously what is that dress?"

Whether it was the scowl, or the poke at her dress, or maybe even just her own desires, Naoko was beginning to believe him. "Okay, okay." With the little energy left, Naoko pushed to her feet. "But if I die on my way home, I'm totally stealing that egg from you and coming back to life first."

"I don't think that's how it works."

"Shut up and make sure I don't run into a car like you, idiot."

* * *

When Naoko finally made it through the door to her apartment, she couldn't help but sigh in relief. The apartment still smelled like garbage, and something might have died awhile ago, but there was still this sense that she was… _home_.

Granted, a home where her mother was even less responsible than she was.

"Naoko?" Atsuko mumbled. The older woman was sprawled out on the floor a few feet away from her bed. Naoko sighed, and hefted Atsuko onto her side, so she wouldn't choke if she vomited. "You came back."

"I did promise." Naoko gathered her mother's hair into one hand, pulling it out of her eyes. With shaky hands, she managed to tie Atsuko's hair into a low ponytail, hoping that would limit her discomfort.

"I thought you were gone." Atsuko's eyes were already closing again. "You should've left. Why'd you come back to your useless mother?"

"No, Mom. I promised," Naoko dragged Atsuko's blanket over her from the bed, figuring she wouldn't be able to move, and tucked it around her.

"Will you be here in the morning?"

"Yeah. I'll be here." Naoko patted her mother's cheek soothingly. "Now go to sleep."

Naoko waited for her mother to say something else, but it seemed the woman had finally fell asleep. Naoko looked around to find Yusuke, standing off to the side. She was still struggling to understand how he was here, when a few hours ago, she had seen his dead body. Yet, he was there, and for now, that was all she could ask for.

"Wake me up if something happens," she said.

He nodded and then she crawled into Atsuko's actual bed and collapsed.

* * *

 _Fun fact of the chapter: The scene with Hiroshi and Naoko was the first scene I wrote._ _Again, I do not advocate people to drink a lot. Especially not three shots of whiskey in a row, ugh. I think we should all worry about Naoko's liver._

 _There is a lot of just OC conversation in the majority of this chapter, but slowly after this more of the main cast will come into play._

 _What is everyone thinking about Naoko so far? And Hiroshi's first appearance?_

 _Hope you enjoyed, and thank you to my few reviewers and readers so far!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Naoko's entire body hurt; she didn't think there was even one part that she could move without being in pain. She groaned, rolling over in bed, despite her stomach's protest and her pounding head. The smell of toast and coffee wafted over her, making her cringe—

Wait, what?

Naoko's eyes snapped open. She was still in Atsuko's bed, from when she had crawled in last night. However, unexpectedly, the blanket she had draped over her mother last night was abandoned on the ground. Meaning…

Naoko pushed herself up and over the couch that was blocking her view to the kitchen. There, her suspicions were confirmed: Atsuko was in the kitchen. Buttering bread. No, toasted bread. Naoko slumped slightly, rubbing her eyes to ensure she was seeing correctly. No, she was still there. Naoko didn't think she had seen her mother in the kitchen for something other than booze in, well, _ever._ Between this, and the... car crash, Naoko thought she would need years of therapy.

Naoko heaved herself off the couch and padded to the kitchen. "Mother, what are you doing?"

Atsuko turned around, eyes still red, but with a cheery smile on her face. "I'm making breakfast!"

"I see that." Naoko eyed the toast and coffee mug that Atsuko slid over on the counter. "But why?"

Atsuko's cheery smile slid off, and was replaced by a crazed look in her eye. She narrowed her eyes, brandishing the butter knife in front of Naoko's face. "What, a mother can't make her kid breakfast?"

Naoko eyed the butter knife warily, taking a step back from the point. "Sorry I asked." But staring at the slightly burnt piece of toast, she couldn't resist. "Is it poisoned?"

"No, dumbass. Eat the damned toast or I'll throw it at you."

Naoko raised her hands in defeat. "Okay, okay, no need to get upset." Naoko picked up one piece of toast, eyeing it dubiously. She took a bite, the butter overcoming her dry mouth. Her every senses screamed at her not to finish the bite, but she powered through under her mother's irritable gaze. "Mm," she said. "Toast."

Atsuko's over-cheery smile returned like magic. "Now drink your coffee, and get changed! You have to get to school!"

"Right…" Naoko shot her mother a strange look, picking up the coffee and taking a sip from it. Coffee was probably the _only_ thing Atsuko knew how to make well, though she often forced Naoko or Yusuke to make it instead. Hopefully, the caffeine would help combat her raging headache. Naoko observed Atsuko from behind the counter, as the woman prepared her own coffee. Naoko hesitated, and then asked, "Are you okay?"

Atsuko huffed, tossing long brown hair behind her hair. "Why would you ask a dumb question like that?"

"I don't think I've seen you up before 7, since I was five," Naoko said dryly.

"Listen, kid." Atsuko ripped her toast in half, and stuck the larger one in her mouth. Around the mouthful, she said, "I'm doing you a favor, so stop asking questions." With great effort, Atsuko swallowed the half down, and then drowned it with her coffee. "So, how was that party last night?"

Naoko nearly dropped her mug. "You remember the party?"

"Of course I do!" Atsuko sniffed. "What do you think I am, just some lush?"

Something like that. Well, she was making nice, so Naoko felt she might as well answer. "Boring, I left early," she said.

"That's not very teenager of you," Atsuko said.

"Well I wasn't feeling very sociable."

"Pft, are you ever?"

Why did Naoko expect to have a normal conversation with her mother? "Like you'd know," said Naoko.

"Sure I would. That's what every teacher would say on your reports." Atsuko raised one finger and closed her eyes. Her voice jumped up three octaves, as she imitated, "Naoko is a smart kid, but she barely talks to anyone. We're _oh-so_ worried about her ability to make friends." Atsuko lowered her finger and scoffed. "Guess they weren't so far off, eh?"

"Shut up." Naoko fumed silently. So she had, what, three friends? Hiroshi (who was more of a party buddy than friend), Keiko (who she barely talked to when the girl wasn't nagging her), and-

 _Yusuke._ Naoko went pale, body losing nearly all of its feeling. How could she forget just like that? She set her mug down, suddenly feeling sick again. Last night- she had seen Yusuke's spirit. No, she had _talked_ to Yusuke's spirit.

Did that _really_ happen?

She must have looked ill, because Atsuko then said, "Kid, my toast was not that bad. "

"Bathroom."

"This is what happens when you can't hold your liquor!" Atsuko shouted after her as she made her escape.

She stripped off her dress from last night, and stepped into the shower. Leaning her against the wall, she allowed the hot water to burn into her back. _Damn it._ That couldn't have happened. She was so far in denial, that she was imagining him. That conversation hadn't actually happened- it couldn't have.

 _One thing at a time, Naoko_. With a deep breath, she turned off the shower and stepped out, wrapping herself in a towel as she did so. Upon confronting the mirror, she grimaced. The deep, purple bags underneath her eyes and the dead, hollow stare were not her best look. But, she thought as she slipped into her school uniform, it was unlikely to get better. Ignoring the still burgeoning panic in her stomach, she slapped on concealer and mascara and hoped that would get her through the day.

 _Look at me,_ Naoko raked her hand through her wet hair, smiling wryly. _Having the energy to put concealer on, when my dead brother could be a ghost._

"Yo, Nao."

Naoko crashed into the doorway, as bright green assaulted her eyes. "Jesus _!"_ She rubbed at the sore spot on her arm. "Shit. Not this again." She took a deep breath, straightening, and turned away, staring firmly at the grime on the bathroom tile. "Okay," she said. "When I turn back, this is going to be over, and I'm going to go back to being a normal person."

"Hey, don't treat me like some fake!"

Great, she could still hear his voice. "Christ, you're somehow even more annoying dead." Naoko threw her bag over her shoulder, making her way for the door. Once she exited the room, he would be gone.

The universe had other plans. Yusuke's ghost stayed with her, face twisted into the same scowl that he used whenever he didn't get enough attention. "Show some sympathy for the dead!" Yusuke said.

"Yeah right. Now, go away, I have to go to school."

"Sure, ignore your brother who's _in need._ "

"Listen here, you idiot. _You aren't real._ I am not seeing you. This-" She gestured back and forth between the two. "Is me going crazy. So, I would really like it if you would _disappear._ "

With that, Naoko whirled around and stomped off.

"Naoko! Come on, _jeez!_ "

When Naoko made it out the door without another word from her drunk mother and dead brother, she thought she was in the clear. So, she might be going to crazy. That, she could deal with. Most people at school were constantly telling her she was crazy, or weird, or slutty, or some variety of the three. She was used to that. Talking to dead people? Yeah, not her thing.

These thoughts were, unfortunately, derailed when she was practically bowled over by something incredibly... _pink._ " _Holy-!"_ Naoko jerked to the side just as it flew past her, and came to a stop in front of the Yusuke ghost. _Now what?_

"Yusuke!" The pink thing-woman-came to a stop right in front of Yusuke. "What are you doing, you can't just keep haunting the living! We need to get you on schedule."

Naoko simply stared. She had to be going crazy. Did she have a seizure? Wasn't it true that sometimes, when you had a seizure, you started seeing things? After all, that was the only explanation for a blue-haired woman, who was flying on a _broom._

Meanwhile, Yusuke the Ghost groaned, tucking his feet underneath him in the air. "Come on, Botan, you're even worse than Keiko."

"Excuse me!" Finally, the two stopped bickering and spun to face Naoko. Naoko bit down the feeling that she was even crazier than she thought and jabbed a finger at the flying girl. "Who are you?"

The other woman blinked. "Me?" She pointed at herself, pink eyes as wide as they could go. "You can see me?"

"Yes!" Naoko tightened her grip on her bag, heart still pounding.

The blue haired woman quickly produced a tiny notebook, muttering to herself, "Well, this is certainly unusual. I don't think I ever-"

" _Yusuke,_ " Naoko snapped out.

Yusuke raised his hands placatingly. "Chill. This is Botan, the grim reaper."

Naoko stopped. Readjusted. Stared. Confirmed. "The grim reaper wears pink?" she said.

"See, Botan. You're ruining everyone's expectations," Yusuke said.

The grim reaper - Botan - pouted at Yusuke. "Oh hush now. Hello, I'm Botan. And you must be Naoko."

Naoko's entire head pounded; and it definitely wasn't from the hangover. "Are you here to take me along with Yusuke?" she said.

"What?" Botan let out a tinkling laugh that made Naoko shiver in all its cheeriness. "Of course not, silly! It's not your time; you shouldn't be able to even see me, frankly."

"I wish I wasn't seeing _either_ of you." Naoko started down the path again, feeling as if the entire universe was conspiring against her, and if she just kept walking, it would all become normal. One foot in front of the other, she told herself.

Unfortunately, the two spirits had different plans and continued to follow her. "I wonder if the twin spirits connection allows you to see us," Botan mused, as she floated on the broomstick above her. "Or perhaps pent up spirit energy released through stress… now that would make for interesting possibilities… Oh, Koenma's not going to be happy _at all._.."

"Or, I'm hallucinating. Simple," Naoko said. "This is nuts."

"Why would you hallucinate me, silly?" Botan frowned at her. "You've never even seen me before.

Naoko supposed she had a point. Then she remembered: "So the spirit egg thing wasn't just some made up dream, then?"

"Not at all!" Botan said. "If Yusuke can get through this, then he'll be able to come back to life. All he has to do is ensure that he puts out positive energy into the world!"

"But Yusuke's never been positive in his life."

"Hey!" Yusuke protested.

"I'm just saying. What are your actual chances?" Naoko kicked at a nearby rock, anger bubbling up in her for no reason. "You're being screwed over, Yusuke, mark my words."

"Well someone's being a Negative Nancy." Botan sniffed. "Yusuke has a good a chance as anyone else. Koenma wouldn't have given him this ordeal if he didn't think he could do it."

"What's the catch?" Naoko said abruptly.

Both Botan and Yusuke exchanged glances. "Well, you see, if Yusuke's good actions don't balance out his negative ones…"

"My soul's gonna be a monster's dinner," Yusuke finished.

"What does that mean?" Naoko asked.

"Basically, I'll be _ka-poof!"_ Yusuke threw his hands in the air. "Gone. No life, no death. No soul. "

"Shit. Yusuke, that's not exactly something minor," Naoko breathed.

"I mean, I'm already dead, what else have I got to lose?"

"I don't know, I haven't exactly been to the- what did you call it?" Naoko turned to Botan, who was still floating along, watching with large cat-like pink eyes.

"Spirit World!"

Creative. "Spirit World," Naoko repeated. "Is there reincarnation? Do they put your soul somewhere?"

"That's not exactly something I'm at privilege to say," Botan said slowly. "That's a conversation that happens only between a soul and Lord Koenma."

"So you're telling me not even the Grim Reaper knows what happens after we die? Typical." Frustrated didn't even begin to cover what Naoko felt that moment.

"Come on, Naoko. Even if they did have somewhere for me to go, where would I go?" Yusuke said.

"Don't give me that crap. You're not so big of a punk that you'd go to hell."

"I'm not so big a saint that I'd have a good place either! Shit, they didn't even have a place for me in the first place." At this, Yusuke shot Botan a glare, who only laughed nervously.

"So you'd rather risk your soul for another chance at life, on the off-chance that you can do good things. Yusuke, _you're dead._ "

"What, you think I'm better off just dead?"

"No!" Naoko groaned leaning against the wall. "I just- I don't know. Would it be better?"

Yusuke's face fell. "Well that's just great- my own sister thinks I'm better off dead."

"That's not what I meant- Yusuke!" But he was already speeding away, his image flickering in the sunlight. She glanced up at Botan, a sinking feeling now in her gut. "I didn't mean it that way," she said, quietly.

Botan shrugged, cheery face slightly colder. "You don't have to tell me that," she said.

Now the fucking Grim Reaper was judging her. Great. Naoko groaned and pushed off the wall to begin running after Yusuke. "Yusuke, wait up!" A few people stared as she chased after air, but she ignored them. "Yusuke!"

She hadn't meant it. Really. Naoko, she adored her brother for everything he was: a hot head, a dumbass, a boy with a mission to be at the arcade more than he attended school. She didn't know life without him. He made everything more interesting; he made her more interesting. It was unlikely anyone would know about Naoko Urameshi without Yusuke Urameshi.

Even when she met Hiroshi, he immediately knew her last name. "Isn't that the thug of Sarayashiki?" he had said. And she, she had responded proudly, glowing, head held high, "Yes. And you can bet your goddamn ass I'm even better than him."

"How do you figure that?"

"Because no one's around still to hear about me."

It was, of course, utter bullshit. Naoko only got into street fights when she was pulling Yusuke out, or when she stumbled down the wrong alley. She didn't get into turf wars. She didn't fight against teachers every day.

She was no one without Yusuke Urameshi.

But life had always seemed too bland for Yusuke. In her heart, she hadn't been exactly surprised when he died. Heartbroken, absolutely. Surprised? No. Because a boy like Yusuke only ended up two ways: dead at a young age, or Yakuza 'till death.

Or worse: a drunk like their mother.

Naoko knew which one she would prefer.

God damn it was too early for this.

Finally, Yusuke came back into view. He was floating above, eyes trained on something out of view. Naoko skidded to a stop behind him. "Yusuke, I didn't mean it."

He grunted, but clearly wasn't paying attention. "Whatever. Is that- Keiko!" Yusuke shouted. Before Naoko could do anything else, he flew off, punching straight through three men. "Damn it!"

This was karma for drinking last night, Naoko was certain. She rubbed her eyes, as she took in the situation: there was Keiko Yukimura, slowly backing up, as three men stalked closer. "I could really use a drink right now." Naoko dropped her bag on the ground, cracking her knuckles as she walked forward.

"Naoko?" Botan zoomed in out of nowhere, wringing her hands. "Ohh, I don't know if that's a good idea!"

She raised a hand and waved her off. "It's okay. I've got this." Naoko walked past Yusuke, who stared at her and then grinned.

"Kick their asses!" he called after her, their entire spat seemingly forgotten.

"Yeah, yeah." Naoko shouldered her way past the two encircling Keiko. "Hey, boys."

"Naoko!" Keiko looked at her in relief as she slid in the middle, and wrapped her arm around Keiko. The boys gaped at her, apparently shocked that anyone else took this route. That, or Naoko's hair really did look that terrible. She hoped it was the former.

"Are these guys bothering you?" Naoko asked, not taking her eyes off the lumpy one in the middle.

"Well-"

"We ain't botherin' nothing." The middle guy stretched his neck out, managing to imitate the position of a deranged flamingo. "We was just having a good ol' chat, right boys?"

"Right!" The other two nodded in unison.

"And we certainly don't mind another girl showing up," the one on the left said. With his unruly scruff, and dark hair hanging down past his left eye, Naoko would have taken him for a wannabe poet, not a thug. "Means more to go around."

"Lovely," Keiko muttered.

"Well, there won't be any going around in this case," Naoko said. "See, we ladies have class to get to. So we'll just be on our way."

"Not so fast." Poet Asshole grabbed onto Naoko's arm, clearly intent on keeping them both there.

Well, no time like the present. Naoko slammed her knee into the first guy's crotch, as Keiko punched the second one directly in the jaw. Naoko dragged Keiko away from the third boy and smashed her heel into his ankle. She pivoted, and threw her leg into a roundhouse, catching him in the head. There were definitely benefits to being Yusuke's sister. While she didn't go picking street fights like he did, she had learned a few things here and there. After all, _someone_ had to drag his ass out of trouble when things went wrong.

"Yeah! That's the way to do it!" Botan cheered from the sky. Naoko smirked, skidding back with her fist still clenched. She would never admit it to anyone, but she could get used to having a cheerleader around. She was just about to take on the next guy, when a bellow interrupted.

"Oi!" Out of the sunrise, Kazuma Kuwabara appeared, like a… well, blue knight. "Why don't you guys take on someone your own size?"

"Well at least he knows how to make an entrance," Yusuke deadpanned. "Man, I wish I was there to beat all their asses."

"Pft, as if you're so tough," Naoko teased.

At that exact moment, Keiko unfortunately, slid into earshot. "What was that?" Keiko said.

Naoko flinched. "Oh nothing!" And then, the rest, was chaos. With Kuwabara and his cronies, the thugs were running off in no time. Naoko picked up her bag, feeling oddly zen, despite her throbbing fist. "You okay?" she said to Keiko.

Keiko grinned. "Never better, thanks to you," she said.

"You punched pretty hard too," Naoko laughed.

"Well, Yusuke was-" Keiko paled immediately, ducking her head. At a loss of words, with Yusuke's ghost standing behind her and no way to tell Keiko, Naoko could only grab her hand and squeeze.

Kuwabara was a welcome distraction. He swaggered over, orange curls sagging sideways after the fight, his friends hanging back just a bit. "You girls okay?"

Naoko let go of Keiko's hand and flashed a smile. "Never better, handsome. Thanks for the help."

"Well you know, a man has to stand his ground." Kuwabara chuckled nervously, blushing as he scratched at his cheek. However, his chuckles faded as he finally seemed to look at her properly, squinting his beady brown eyes. "Oh, hey, aren't you Urameshi's sister?"

She was almost insulted that was how he knew her. "The one and only."

"I'm sorry about what happened to him. He… was a good guy," Kuwabara shoved his hands in his pockets, scuffing his heel against the ground.

"Oh, um, thanks." Naoko tugged at the loose strands of her hair, glancing discreetly to her left. Yusuke shook his head in disbelief.

"I can't believe this guy sometimes," Yusuke grumbled, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Yes, he obviously doesn't know you if he's saying you're a 'good guy,'" Botan said.

Naoko tried to ignore the spirits and turned back to Kuwabara. "Are you guys okay?" she asked, nodding at his groupies.

"Yeah!" the skinny one with grey hair raised his hands up in a thumbs up. "Those thugs hit like a-" He stopped abruptly, and Naoko sent a glare. She would show him what a girl hit like. But before she could put anything into action, Keiko placed a hand on her arm and stepped forward.

"Thank you for helping out." The girl bowed slightly. "Although, I'm sure Naoko and I could have taken them on our own," she added.

Good ol' Keiko. Always politely putting people down. Naoko hid a laugh and nodded her head at them, dragging Keiko as they bid the four goodbye. They were delinquents after all; it wasn't like the boy were going to school. The two fell into a comfortable silence as they walked, and Naoko, still riding high from her adrenaline rush, could almost call it a perfect early morning.

Keiko broke the silence first: "How are you doing?"

It was not an ordinary "how-are-you-doing-after-beating-up-some-thugs" tone _._ It was a "are-you-going-to-kill-yourself-after-your-brother-got-died-in-a-car-crash" tone. Naoko glanced sideways at the green ghost, biting down on her lip, unsure how to approach it. "I'm fine, Keiko."

Keiko shook her head, stopped. She grasped Naoko by the arms, eyes serious and passionate. "Naoko. You're my best friend. You can talk to me about anything."

 _Best friend?_ Well, that was new to Naoko. She had always thought of Keiko as a friend, of course, but _best friend._ That was a big deal. Naoko almost felt sorry for Keiko that she had such as shitty life for Naoko to be her best friend. Even Yusuke being her best friend would probably be better; at least Yusuke had a personality. Although, maybe with Yusuke's death, Naoko was just the default choice. Oh, now whose life was pathetic?

Gently, Naoko brushed Keiko's hands off. "Really, Keiko. It's okay. Let's just go to class, right?"

"Well… if you say so." Keiko paused. Hesitantly: "You know. You don't have to bottle these things up, it's unhealthy."

Since when? Naoko shook her head and began walking again. Over her shoulder, she said: "Let's get to school, Keiko. We can't have the class representative be late."

"Since when did you care?" Keiko said.

"I always care about you, Keiko," Naoko said.

"Ha, as if."

For a moment, everything seemed normal.

Then, she remembered the floating ghosts a few paces back.

Yeah, nothing was normal anymore.

* * *

 _It's been... a year? Since I updated this? I graduated college, a grad program, moved six or seven times, and wrote about 100 pages of everything besides this chapter. But better late than never. I found it a bit tough to balance all the characters at once, but I hope you enjoyed!_


End file.
